Spin the Bottle
by thegreatgabri
Summary: A cute one-shot about how a silly game between a group of friends, can become serious. Serious Kurtty!


Spin the Bottle

Kitty glanced around the circle of her friends nervously as she held the cold glass bottle in her hands. She ran her fingers over the indentions at the bottom, and gently bit her bottom lip. She was fully aware of the eight pairs of eyes starring directly at her. She looked up briefly to meet the first pair across from her. Remy.

Followed by Rouge, Scott, Jean, Jamie, Rahne, Evan and Kurt. Each one of them sat cross legged the circle. This specific group of youngsters decided to have a little fun while the Professor, Logan, Storm and Hank when out of a secret meeting with some group of people, somewhere. The children were not allowed to know.

"Like, I don't know about this guys, we are all like good friends, this might make this like super awk." Kitty sighed.

"It's just a game Valley Girl." Evan joked "Now spin the bottle so it can pick someone for you to kiss!" Wiggling his eyebrows suggestively scanning his other female friends, most of them rolling their eyes in response.

"Well I'm like, not going first!" Kitty said, rolling the bottle to the center. The glass quickly rolled away from her suddenly making an unrealistic sharp turn making its way toward Evan. "Well then." Jean said, making it obvious she was the one who moved the bottle. "You can go first." After all he was the one who suggested it.

Everyone watched as Evan rubbed the bottle between his hands and set it down on the floor, again, spinning it quickly. It went round and round the circle, flashing the reflective light away. As Kitty watched the bottle slow, she tried predicting who it would choose, and smiled slightly was the bottle proved her right. Rouge. The miffed look on Remy's face made the moment even more priceless as Evan crossed the circle to his old crush. He ran his hand over his extremely short hair nervously, before pressing his lips against Rogues. The contact was brief and chaste, both due to Rogues abilities and Evans fear of Remy dealing an unwanted deck of explosive cards his way.

Evan fell back into the circle, casting his gaze away from the circle, on the floor awkwardly as Jamie grabbed the bottle. He spun the bottle delightedly, and Kitty's head spun with the bottle, her mind reeling. She felt a pair of eyes staring at the side of her face, and turned to meet Kurt's gaze, flashing a smile his direction. His knee brushed her and she felt her face blush at the fuzzy contact. Her skin tingled and her senses went into overdrive.

"You've got to be kiddin meh." Kitty heard Rouge grumble as she turned her attention back onto the bottle. "Ah didn't even want to play and now ah have to kiss two boys, neither of which are mah boyfriend?!" She exclaimed with her Mississippi accent raging grabbing Remy's hand.

"Aw, c'mon Rogue, pucker up!" Evan mocked as Jamie scratched the back of his neck. He leaned toward his fellow X-men, who leaned away in response, disgusted by the thought of kissing someone she didn't feel any affection towards.

Their lips connected, and it was the same for this couple as it had been for Evan, short and nothing to brag about. And so it went around the circle. Jean kissed Remy. And Scott kissed Rahne. Kitty began to zone out from exuastion, as her friends joked and mocked each other, trying to break the awkward tension in the room. And then the bottle was passed to Kurt.

As soon as the bottle landed in the blue fuzzy elfs hand, Kitty noticed their proximity. Their knees were still touching one another, and she could easily reach up to touch her best friends face that she learned to love. Love. She had strong feeling toward her best friends since, since they became best friends. And though she wanted to touch him, she could not reveal her feelings to him. He wouldn't love her. They would just remain friends, forever.

Kitty felt a sinking feeling as she watched Kurt turn the bottle over in his hands. There was no way the bottle would land on her. The chances were slim, okay well one in eight. Okay more than that, one in four. They agreed no same sex kissing due to the awkwardness. As Kurt set the bottle on the ground, Kitty closed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to watch Kurt's lips touch someone else's.

She heard the bottle spin across the floor quickly as she sucked in her breath, holding it. "It was just a game, just a game." She thought to herself.

"It was ju-" Kitty's train of thought was cut off by the sharp in takes of breath and quiet "ohhs" filling the circle. She no longer heard the bottle turning, as she opened her eyes slowly, figuring she may as well see who Kurt was going to have to kiss. Only to find she was making direct eye contact with the tip of the bottle. Frozen on the floor, pointing at her, like a long glass accusing finger. She turned to face Kurt, blushing as she fidgeted with her ponytail. The fuzzy elf on the other hand looked completely calm, with a big Kurt smirk on his face, making Kitty blush even more.

"I, um, guess ve hahve to kiss." Kurt said, stating the obvious. Although his face remained calm, Kitty couldn't help notice a catch in his voice. She nodded in agreement, well more of a nervous twitchy kind of nod, as she felt the rest of the X-men staring directly at her. The girls in the circle knew of Kitty's feeling, knowing they were expecting her to jump up and attack Kurt with her mouth. But she wasn't going to. Not here. It wasn't right. She had never kissed a boy before, and yes she always wanted her first kiss to be with Kurt, but right now it felt, wrong.

She watched as Kurt move toward her, and she felt her eyes close instinctively. Kurt's three fingered hand moved to tilt up her chin, guiding her lips to his. Their mouths brushed gently, but Kitty then jerked away. She jumped up ripping Kurt's hand from her face.

"I-I cannot." She stuttered. She fled the room, unable to look back and she her friends startled faces, especially Kurt's.

"Kitty, you are like the dumbest person in the entire like universe." Kitty thought to herself, slamming her face into her pillow for the umpteenth time that night, as warm tears trickled down her cheeks. She felt the rough fabric wipe away her tears and slightly scratch her face.

She could hear the other X-men chatting in the common room, even though she could not make out what they were saying. She desperately wanted to rejoin her friends, but she had a feeling that her best friend wouldn't want her there.

Kurt. Why hadn't she kissed him? She had dozens of daydreams of kissing him. Feeling his velvet fur against her face. It was all she wanted right now. The physical connection between the two would've pretty much completed her life, even if it was just a game.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts, and Kitty shot up as Kurt teleported into her room.

"Kurt! Is something, like, wrong?" Kitty asked, embarrassed by the deflated tone in her voice.

"Jes, actually, You are not out there, having fun vith your friends." Kurt replied sitting next to her on her bed. She avoided his golden eyes, and studied her blanket. She cringed when he touched her shoulder softly, trying to pull her attention back to him. "I was sure if, like, you would still be ok with me down there." She admitted. "Vas? Vhy vould you think that? Because of vhat happened earlier? Ketty, if you don't want to kiss me, you don't have to. You could have jut said something" Kurt responded and Kitty wiggled to sit up straighter.

"Kurt it is not that I don't, like, want to kiss you. It just would have been like, super awk." She said as she shot her gaze away from him to the floor, grabbing one of his hands, tracing the lines on it. "Kurt, you're like my best friend, and I like, don't want that to change, but I like, don't know now if it just friendship, you know?" "I see." Kurt murmured, closing his eyes as Kitty let her fingers run loose, now brushing his fur. The actions were distracting, and he struggled to concentrate on what she was saying, not what she was doing.

"And I like think about what would happen, if we did just like kiss. If it would be awk or it would be ok, because we are like super tight." She thought out loud. "Mmhm" he replied still trying to focus on her words. "And I like think about, like, liking you." His eyes shot opened at the last part, as Kitty dropped his arm. "Keety, I do not think you understand, I did not vant to kiss you because of the game, I vanted to kiss you because I vanted to. "Like, really?" "Of course" Kurt replied.

He began to lean forward, there were no more words for the X-men to say. No explanations, unanswered questions, no wondering. There was simply space, space to fill, with each other. Kitty leaned in to him as he, once again, placed his hands on her face, gently pulling her into him. Her eyes closed slowly and parted her lips slightly. She inhaled taking in the scent of her best friend.

Nothing could have prepared either of them for the spark that would go off as their lips finally made contact. The world stopped around them. And for a moment, they were not mutants, not people; they were just Kitty and Kurt, two souls, in love.

Kitty wrapped her arms tightly around Kurt's neck, pulling herself onto her knees, he did the same, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. He felt his heart best faster as the need for oxygen became a more and more prominent issue. But as Kitty deepened the kiss, he pushed through for a while longer, willing his lungs to hang on. Begging them and the Lord to let him have this moment.

He pulled away from Kitty, breathing heavily as a goofy smile creped onto his face. Staring at her, taking in her beauty. "Kurt?" she whispered, and he leaned into her again kissing her forehead, the each of her checks then her nose. "Katzchen." Her name falling of his lips like a lullaby. "Do you feel it too?" She asked, pushing her forehead onto his.

Kurt pulled away from her, with a huge smile on his face that made Kitty smile too, only kissing her in response.


End file.
